Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a lens, a lens blank, and eyewear.
Related Art
Electro-active lenses generally provide a region of adjustable optical power by changing the refractive index of an electro-active material (e.g., a liquid crystal material) by the application and removal of electrical power. Conventional electro-active lenses and spectacles fail to provide cosmetically acceptable and practical mechanisms for: (a) providing electrical connectivity between controlling electronics and the electro-active lenses, (b) recharging the electro-active lenses, and (c) reducing the weight of components thereof to improve the comfort of the wearer's experience.
Accordingly, what is needed are light-weight, integrated electronic apparatuses for connecting to and controlling electro-active lenses that can be housed in any type of frame in a cosmetically acceptable and easily implantable manner. Furthermore, convenient power charging devices are also needed.
Furthermore, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2011-516927 describes eyewear lenses. In these lenses, the focal length of a region of part of each lens can be modified by passing current through electrodes provided to the lenses. It is thereby possible to improve (enhance) the vision of a user of eyewear provided with such lenses when viewing objects close to the user through the region of part of each lens.
Accordingly, it is desirable to suppress the electrodes from obstructing the field of view in lenses having electrodes.